


Непройденные пути

by traincrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Action, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi!AU, Multiple Alternate Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, каждый раз, когда ты делаешь выбор, рождается новый мир. В этом ты повернул направо, в этом - налево. В этом девушка успевает на поезд, в другом двери закрываются перед ее лицом. В одном юноша едет учиться в Лондон (и становится банкиром и плейбоем), в другом - остается дома (женится на любимой, растит детей).<br/>Иногда эти миры различаются только тем, промочишь ли ты ноги в некстати подвернувшейся луже. А иногда - это разница между жизнью и смертью.<br/>В жизнях Мстителей было очень много моментов, когда все могло пойти не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непройденные пути

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Непройденные пути  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Йож во фраке  
>  **Герои:** Команда Мстителей, Фил Коулсон, Пеппер Потс, Ник Фьюри, Мария Хилл, Локи  
>  **Пейринг:** закадровый Коулсон/Бартон  
>  **Категория:** преимущественно джен  
>  **Жанр:** Мульти!АУ, экшн, ангст, death!фик  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Размер:** 3860 слов  
>  **Предупреждения:** множественные и многократные смерти персонажей, тонны ангста, нелинейное повествование, одно чудесное спасение, хэппи-энд

**Прочитайте предупреждения, пожалуйста!** Серьезно, этот текст местами нервирует даже меня, а ведь я его написала!

1.  
***  
Роуди привозит тело Тони домой. Пеппер оглушена, раздавлена. Тони так долго был смыслом ее жизни, направлением ее движения - всегда следом за ним.  
Она, наконец, может признаться себе, что была - худшее клише из всех возможных - немножко влюблена в своего шефа. Или не немножко. Но какое это теперь имеет значение.  
Тони лежит, неподвижный и серый, укрытый до подбородка покрывалом. "Не смотри", - Роуди перехватывает ее руку.  
*  
 _ВзрывыКрикиДымОгоньБоль_. Мертвые глаза юного солдата. Осколок с логотипом Старк Индастриз.  
Это последнее, что видит Тони в своей жизни.  
*  
Когда "Десять колец" находят Старка, он еще жив. Это удачно – он мог бы делать им оружие. Но гяур слишком тяжело ранен, а доктора у них нет.  
\- К иблису. Добейте его.  
Выстрел.  
*  
Йинсен делает, что может, даже решается на отчаянный шаг и вставляет электромагнит в грудь пациента. Это было глупо, на что он надеялся - без обезболивающих, антибиотиков, в антисанитарной пещере. Раза - главарь - чиркает большим пальцем поперек горла, один из боевиков достает нож. Йинсен чувствует облегчение. Он так давно не видел свою семью.  
*  
Когда голову Тони вытаскивают из ведра с грязной водой, он не дышит. Его пытаются откачать, но уже слишком поздно. Раза в ярости убивает пятерых подручных.  
*  
Тони должен признать, что летающий костюм, на живую нитку сляпанный из металлолома, был довольно дурацкой идеей. Когда эта груда хлама разваливается прямо в воздухе, он еще успевает подумать - он хотя бы забрал этих сволочей с собо…  
*  
Это смешно, конечно - пережить нападение, развороченную грудь, три месяца плена, пытки - и сдохнуть посреди долбанной пустыни от банальной жажды. История его жизни, честно.  
Когда, упав в очередной раз, он уже не может подняться, Тони лежит, моргая полуослепшими глазами на добела раскаленное солнце, и составляет в уме схематику Марка II. Новый костюм будет элегантным и надежным, настоящее чудо инженерной мысли, не то, что эта рухлядь. Пожалуй, надо будет его покрасить... в красный, да... как любимый Феррари...  
Тело медленно заносит песком. Подполковник Роудс не прекращает поиски еще много месяцев, но так ничего и не находит.  
***  
Обадайя предлагает повысить ей зарплату и ощупывает ее сальными глазками. Пеппер увольняется сразу после похорон. К счастью, у нее много вариантов. На каждом общественном событии, куда она сопровождала Тони, кто-нибудь да пытался ее переманить. «Вы зря тратите свои таланты на этого ублюдка», - однажды сказал ей Стив Джобс.  
Она выбирает место куратора в NatureServe – чем дальше от производства оружия, тем лучше. Вашингтон совсем не похож на Калифорнию, это помогает.  
Когда газеты взрываются скандалом - «Стейн арестован за нелегальную продажу оружия и организацию убийства», «Тони Старк убит собственным гендиром!», - Пеппер возвращается в Малибу и идет на кладбище. Она долго сидит у могилы и молчит, не замечая текущих слез.  
*  
Пеппер терпеть не может Обадайю, но решает не уходить. Тони гордился СИ, он хотел бы, чтобы компания осталась в надежных руках. Стейн предлагает ей место своего ассистента, но она предпочитает бухгалтерию. Это ей знакомо, она уже работала здесь, в самом начале ее карьеры. Сейчас она начальник отдела, конечно.  
Она быстро замечает нестыковки в документах. В конце концов, именно за это Тони заметил ее в первый раз ( _О боже, Тони_ ). Пропавшие партии оружия, крупные суммы денег, поступившие неизвестно откуда и ушедшие в никуда. Она начинает копать и даже решается влезть в компьютер Стейна. Именно за этим ее и застает неожиданно вернувшийся Обадайя.  
\- Пеппер, Пеппер, - с отеческой укоризной качает он головой, сжимая тяжелую статуэтку в мясистой лапе. - Тебе бы еще жить да жить!  
Удара в висок она не чувствует.  
***  
Тони возвращается через три месяца, измученный, похудевший, но живой. Он изменился, у него мрачная решимость в глазах и реактор в груди. Пеппер не знает, заплакать или засмеяться, обнять его или ударить.  
\- Я хочу только две вещи, - Тони поднимает палец. - Гамбургер и …  
Он невозможен. Пеппер улыбается.  
***  
Пеппер доводилось выполнять множество странных, опасных, идиотских поручений Тони, но это уже слишком! Ей пришлось засовывать руку в его _грудь_ , она испачкалась в омерзительной слизи!  
Пеппер брезгливо выбрасывает реактор в бак с надписью: «Опасные отходы. На захоронение». Потом звонит в компанию по утилизации и добивается, чтобы мусор вывезли как можно скорее. Бак забирают на следующее утро.  
Когда Стейн выдирает из него арк-реактор и уходит убивать Пеппер, последние минуты своей жизни Тони отчаянно жалеет, что не сохранил предыдущий.  
*  
Пеппер думает выкинуть реактор, но эта _вещь_ спасла Тони жизнь! Взамен она отдает его в гравировку. Надпись ужасно сентиментальна, Тони непременно будет смеяться. Это ничего, он теперь слишком редко смеется.  
***  
О господи, Пеппер! Что я наделал! Он должен добраться до мастерской, должен спасти ее! Но тело парализовано, и единственное, что ему удается - это свалиться с дивана. _Господи-как же-больно_.  
Их хоронят одновременно, его – в Малибу, в "Дубовой Долине", её забирает в Чикаго семья .  
*  
\- Джарвис, мощность пятьдесят процентов. Дамми, ты на тушении возгораний. Нет! Сейчас не надо тушить! Джарвис, ну!  
Проходит три дня, прежде чем тело откапывают из-под обломков.  
*  
Обледеневший на слишком большой высоте Марк II не успевает оттаять вовремя. Пожарные, нашедшие в кратере искореженный обгоревший костюм, принимают его за инопланетянина.  
*  
Погибнуть от рук своих же солдат отчаянно обидно. Вокруг осыпаются обломки истребителя, Тони провожает взглядом раскрывшийся парашют пилота. По крайней мере, он больше никого не убил.  
*  
Железный Торговец сильнее, быстрее, у него новый улучшенный реактор - против давно выработавшего свой ресурс прототипа. На экране Джарвис ведет обратный отсчет. Три процента, два, один. Ноль.  
Как Стейн собирается выкрутиться на этот раз?  
Узнать это ему уже не удастся.  
*  
\- Пеппер, нажимай!  
\- Ты умрешь!  
\- Нажимай!  
Белая вспышка испепеляет все на своем пути.  
*  
Он стоит перед камерами, перебирая в руках карточки, выданные Агентом. Тони отчаянно ему благодарен за спасение Пеппер, но не собирается этого показывать.  
Он небрежно отбрасывает заготовленную речь и делает шаг вперед:  
\- Я - Железный человек.  
***  
2.  
Через девять месяцев после того, как Коулсоны проводили сына в армию, в их дверь звонят. На крыльце - два офицера с мрачными лицами. Миссис Коулсон теряет сознание.  
На похоронах она сидит прямая, как струна, принимает флаг негнущимися руками. Гроб закрыт, от _тела_ почти ничего не осталось. Ох, мальчик, маленький мой мальчик.  
Залп почетного караула плетью ударяет по нервам. Она наконец плачет.  
*  
Под минометным обстрелом взвод понес тяжелые потери, но Маркус вытащил его из-под огня, Фил почти не пострадал. Сам Ник тяжело ранен. Он потерял глаз, и лучшее, что его ждет - унылое перекладывание бумажек на складе в Анкоридже.  
\- Эй, Чиз, - говорит Маркус, когда Фил присаживается на его койку. - Тут мне кое-что предложили. Какое-то секретное агентство, м-мм... Не выговорю, язык сломаешь. Я согласился. Пойдешь со мной?  
***  
Клинт и Барни сидят на заднем сиденье раздолбанного Бьюика и стараются не привлекать внимания - отец опять в стельку пьян. Они не замечают приближающийся по главной дороге грузовик.  
Из разбитой машины спасатели вытаскивают четыре трупа.  
*  
Боль - не самое страшное. Предательство намного больнее. Брат стоял и смотрел, как его забивают насмерть, а потом ушел, не оглянувшись. Никто из цирковых и не подумал позвонить в скорую, торопясь поскорее убраться с места преступления.  
Через два дня полицию вызывает прохожий, выгуливавший собаку. Забытая афиша - «Изумительный Соколиный глаз!» - трепещется на ветру.  
*  
Ему отчаянно повезло, что его нашли вовремя. Сбежав из больницы - платить ему, разумеется, нечем - Клинт отправляется на ближайший призывной пункт и врет, что ему уже восемнадцать.  
Через несколько лет сержанта Бартона завербует ЩИТ.  
***  
Женщина, которую давно никто не называл Наташей, сидит за столиком перед берлинским кафе. Она чувствует на себе взгляд снайпера, но не собирается прятаться. Ей уже очень много лет, хотя она по-прежнему выглядит на двадцать пять. Всегда в бегах, всегда под чужой личиной, и кровь, кровь, _кровь_ на ее руках.  
Пуля пробивает ей сердце. Она падает, люди вокруг кричат.  
\- Цель достигнута, сэр.  
Агент Джонсон всегда подчиняется приказам.  
*  
На крыше напротив кафе лучник опускает оружие.  
\- Сэр, я думаю, что смогу ее завербовать.  
\- Отказ, выполняйте задание, агент!  
Клинт пожимает плечами и спускает тетиву. Он чувствует только слабое сожаление - это не первая его «работа». И не последняя.  
*  
\- Ты уверен, Бартон?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Подтверждаю. Действуй.  
У Клинта теплеет в груди. До Коулсона ему никто не доверял так безоговорочно.  
\- Будь осторожен, Бартон.  
Клинт улыбается и соскальзывает с крыши по пожарной лестнице, навстречу знаменитой Черной Вдове.  
***  
3.  
***  
Брюс настолько уверен в успехе, что решает поставить эксперимент на себе. Камеру затапливает зеленый свет, приборы начинают взрываться. Бетти колотится в звуконепроницаемое стекло. Он ее не слышит, но знает, что она кричит его имя.  
Генерал Росс добивается продолжения исследований, несмотря на смерть ведущего специалиста. Блонски вызывается добровольцем. Россу нравится майор – он настоящий убийца под контролем армии.  
То, что получившегося монстра контролировать нельзя, он понимает слишком поздно. Мерзость сравнивает Гарлем с землей.  
Росса посмертно лишают всех регалий и тихо хоронят за счет штата. Бетти на похороны не приходит.  
*  
\- Что вы сделали? – кричит Брюс бледному генералу. – Отвезите меня туда!  
\- А если не получится? – Бетти в ужасе.  
\- Надо попытаться. – Брюс падает в открывшийся люк вертолета.  
Газеты не упоминают Мерзость и обвиняют в разрушениях Халка. К счастью, среди жителей почти не было потерь. Брюс все равно себя ненавидит. Он бежит из страны в страну и нигде не чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Наташа находит его в Индии.  
***  
4.  
***  
Силуэт человека возникает из песчаной бури совершенно неожиданно. Джейн с ужасом слышит тошнотворный звук удара. Они выбегают из машины. Незнакомец - огромный блондин в странной одежде - не дышит.  
Джейн оправдывают в суде, но она не перестает себя винить. Научная общественность не принимает ее всерьез, финансирование заканчивается. В пыльном мотеле в Нью-Мексико она запивает бутылочку снотворного двумя стаканами виски.  
*  
Стрела, несмотря на проливной дождь, не отклоняется от цели ни на миллиметр.  
\- Жаль, он начинал мне нравиться.  
Агенты уносят труп, длинные светлые волосы болтаются мокрыми сосульками.  
*  
\- Приказывайте, сэр. А то он начинает мне нравиться.  
Внизу Коулсон задумчиво смотрит на странного нарушителя, раскидавшего пару дюжин агентов, никого не убив. И Бартон редко ошибается в людях.  
\- Стой. Я хочу это видеть.  
***  
Робот чем-то напоминает Железного человека в стиле стимпанк.  
\- Привет от Старка? – интересуется Джаспер.  
\- Не знаю, он мне ни о чем не рассказывает, – когда это он превратился в эксперта по Старку?  
Коулсон берет микрофон и выходит вперед:  
\- Назовите себя!  
Струя пламени ударяет прямо в него.  
Автомобили – плохая защита от огня. Останки настолько обгорели, что их приходится опознавать по ДНК.  
*  
Так и оставшийся смертным Тор встает перед Разрушителем.  
\- Возьми мою жизнь, брат, только останови это!  
\- Договорились.  
Работа дварфов впечатляет – кивает сам себе Локи, глядя, как ломается шея «брата» под руками голема.  
\- Уничтожь остальных, - командует он. Локи рассчитывает покорить восемь миров лет за сто, не больше.  
*  
Плечи принца наливаются мощью, сбираются чародейные доспехи, рукоять Мьёлнира привычно ложится в десницу. Други за его спиной отказываются отступать. Отвага смертных восхищает его, но он надеется, что они не ринутся в битву. Он сдюжит оборонить Мидгард, как в прежние времена.  
Тор улыбается победно и вздымает молот.  
***  
5.  
***  
Каждый день уровень палладия в его крови все выше. Тони и Джарвис перебирают все элементы, известные человеку, но не находят замены. Он отдает Пеппер компанию, а Роуди – костюм, но так и не решается сказать им правду.  
Тони гадает, что произойдет раньше – органы откажут из-за яда или остановится реактор? Он ставит на яд, ведь реактор делал он сам.  
Он странно удовлетворен, когда выигрывает это пари.  
*  
Удар нелепой плети Ванко приходится прямо по реактору. Тони привозят в больницу очень быстро, Монако – маленький город. Врачи беспомощно таращатся на мертвый круг неизвестного аппарата и не знают, что делать.  
Синие губы что-то шепчут, Пеппер наклоняется ближе:  
\- Что, Тони?  
\- В следующий раз… возьмем с собой… запасной реактор…  
Линия на экране сердечного монитора превращается в прямую.  
*  
За ним несется целая армия дронов и Роуди в управляемом безумцем костюме.  
\- Тони! Я стреляю!  
\- Во что?  
\- В тебя, идиот! Тони!!!  
Вспышка в небе кажется маленькой - оттуда, где стоит Пеппер.  
*  
Наташа прорывается сквозь охранников Хаммера с легкостью входящего в масло ножа и перезагружает систему Военной машины. Тони и Роуди дерутся спиной к спине, как хорошо отлаженный механизм. Костюм Ванко не выдерживает сдвоенного удара.  
Потом Тони, все еще на взводе от адреналина, пытается обнять Пеппер, чудом не погибшую под обломками. Она отталкивает его.  
\- Я увольняюсь! Не могу так больше! Весь этот стресс, все твои…  
Он ее целует. Роуди хихикает на парапете.  
***  
5.  
***  
Хрупкий юноша ложится в металлическую капсулу. Старк поворачивает рукоять, и гамма-лучи начинают свою работу.  
Стив кричит.  
\- Выключайте, мистер Старк! – командует доктор Эрскин.  
\- Нет! Не надо! Я выдержу!  
Вопль обрывается внезапно.  
Всю оставшуюся жизнь Говард Старк будет видеть в кошмарных снах изуродованное до неузнаваемости тело, вытащенное из его аппарата.  
*  
Самолет, который пилотирует Говард, сбивают над линией фронта.  
Некрологи не упоминают агента Картер и капитана Роджерса.  
*  
Балка вздрагивает под ногами Баки и падает. Последним усилием он цепляется за поручни. Стив остался на той стороне.  
\- Уходи отсюда, скорее!  
\- Без тебя не пойду!  
Стив отходит к дальней стене, разбегается и прыгает. Огненный шар взорвавшегося топлива вздымается у него на пути.  
Когда дым рассеивается, Стива нигде нет.  
Баки не выбирается из пылающей базы. Сбежавших пленных расстреливает СС.  
*  
Полковник Филипс терпеть не может писать похоронки.  
\- …вынужден объявить капитана Роджерса погибшим в бою. Точка.  
Он слышит крики, рев моторов и топот десятков ног.  
\- Что за черт творится в этом лагере?  
Роджерс шагает впереди колонны бывших военнопленных, статный и уверенный в себе. Он совсем не похож на вчерашнего потерянного мальчишку.  
\- Сэр, – Капитан уверенно вскидывает руку к виску. – Раненым требуется медицинская помощь.  
\- Да здравствует Капитан Америка! – орет Баки. Солдаты аплодируют.  
*  
Стив понимает, что ему не удастся посадить самолет. Все, что он может – направить машину в воду.  
Пегги храбро старается не плакать, когда он назначает ей свидание – клуб «Аист», в следующую субботу, в семь.  
Жаль, что он не умеет танцевать.  
\- Стив! Стив! Стив…  
Черная вода смыкается над его головой.  
*  
Старк ищет его много лет, но океан не выдает свои тайны. Наследники Тони прекращают бессмысленную трату денег.  
*  
Новость о том, что найдено тело Капитана Америки, мгновенно облетает всю страну. Его с почестями хоронят на Арлингтонском кладбище, Президент произносит трогательную речь. Америка в трауре.  
***  
\- Сэр, я предлагаю просто сказать ему правду.  
\- Психологи считают, что это приведет к слишком сильному шоку. И вы разве не должны быть в Нью-Мексико, агент Коулсон? Свободен.  
Стив открывает глаза в неправильной комнате под звуки матча, который он видел перед войной.  
***  
6.  
***  
Клинт пытается выхватить пистолет, но падает, пронзенный лучом магии. Локи касается скипетром груди Джонсона:  
\- У тебя нет сердца. Хорошо.  
Рухнувший аванпост погребает под собой директора Фьюри и заместителя Хилл. Агент Коулсон пытается организовать сопротивление, но Всемирный Совет отстраняет ЩИТ и поднимает по тревоге армию. Читаури сметают их за несколько часов. Коулсон – как и большинство агентов – погибает при падении Хеликарьера.  
*  
Мир Клинта затягивает голубым маревом, и всё становится кристально ясно. Он должен служить своему Богу. Директор всегда носит броню, поэтому Бартон стреляет ему между глаз.  
Он ведет наемников на штурм авианосца, и его стрелы всякий раз находят свою цель. Хилл падает, взрывающийся наконечник сносит ей голову. Бартон ничего не чувствует, кроме спокойного удовлетворения от служения.  
Когда Локи убивает его – надоел – он даже не пытается сопротивляться. Так было угодно Богу.  
*  
Стив видит, как оседает упрямый старик, отказавшийся встать на колени. Он опоздал буквально на секунду.  
*  
Когда взрыв встряхивает Хеликарьер, Стив еще слишком зол. Он спихивает упавшего на него Старка и спешит наперерез наемникам.  
Тони не успевает выбраться из набравшей скорость турбины. Стив знает, что это его вина.  
*  
Очередной взрыв сбрасывает Стива с платформы, он видит свисающий провод, но не успевает ухватиться. Лететь до земли далеко, его не спасет даже сыворотка. Он умрет так же, как Баки. Стив считает, что это справедливо.  
*  
Халк с мрачным наслаждением обрушивает кулак на голову рыжей букашке. Мелкий-Брюс кричит внутри. Плевать. Он так давно не выходил поиграть.  
Кровь почти незаметна на красных волосах.  
*  
Бартон спешит к камере Локи. Наташа преграждает ему путь. Она всегда была сильнее в рукопашной, но у него есть преимущество - она не хочет его убивать.  
Он перебрасывает труп через перила и торопится навстречу своему Богу. Он не оглядывается.  
*  
Фьюри видит агента Бартона через пролом в переборке. Даже двадцать лет назад Ник не сравнился бы с Хоукаем в силе и скорости, он не сможет взять его живым. Ему досадно терять отличного агента, но палец на курке не дрожит.  
Глядя на мертвого Клинта, он вздыхает. Ему придется сообщить о смерти Бартона Романовой. И Филу.  
*  
Коулсон встречает Локи с экспериментальным оружием в руках. Он не видит человека, выстрелившего ему в спину, но знает, что это Бартон. Фил рад, что перед смертью не увидит мертвых льдисто-голубых глаз Клинта.  
*  
Коулсон знает, что идти на Локи в одиночку - самоубийство. Он не надеется победить, но, может быть, хотя бы выиграет немного времени. Он сидит на полу в луже собственной крови, встревоженный Маркус склоняется над ним.  
\- Не смей умирать, Чиз! Это приказ!  
Последнее, что он может сделать – это разрешить директору использовать его смерть на благо Инициативы. Он надеется, что этого будет достаточно. Обидно, он не увидит Капитана в бою.  
*  
Директор провожает носилки со старым другом в медотсек.  
\- Сделайте все возможное и невозможное, - приказывает он врачу. - Разрешаю использовать любые экспериментальные средства.  
\- Сэр, даже...?  
\- Да. Вы получите доступ.  
Когда он сообщает по внутренней связи о смерти агента Коулсона, он рад, что это неправда.  
Хотя Фил убьет его нахрен, когда узнает про карточки.  
***  
Тор пытается разбить Мьёлниром толстенное стекло, но ему не хватает времени. Когда он приходит в себя, все уже кончено.  
Тору нужно обратно в Асгард. Он должен предупредить Всеотца.  
Локи не остановится на Мидгарде.  
*  
Брюс благодарит сторожа за одежду и мотороллер и обещает вернуть их с первой же оказией. Он смотрит в сторону Манхеттена - портал заметен даже отсюда. Нет, от Халка больше вреда, чем пользы.  
Он разворачивает мотороллер в противоположном направлении.  
*  
Клинт открывает глаза на гауптвахте, и он по-прежнему под Контролем. Наташа безмолвно сидит рядом с ним, пока не появляется Капитан. Они реквизируют самолет, вместе с пилотом. Старк отправляется своим ходом.  
Они сражаются изо всех сил, но их только трое, их просто сминают числом. К счастью, у Всемирного Совета есть решение.  
Над Нью-Йорком встает ядерный гриб.  
***  
\- Джарвис, уже пора!  
Ветер свистит в ушах, улица стремительно увеличивается в размерах. Ну же, Джарвис, не подведи!  
Марк 8 безуспешно пытается собраться на вдавленном в асфальт размозженном теле.  
*  
Клинт пытается посадить подбитый джет, но его слишком болтает по высоте, и скорость слишком велика.  
При ударе не выживает никто.  
*  
Тор с трудом удерживается на ногах и хватается за пронзенный скипетром  
бок. Это не серьезная рана, ему не должно быть так... Он падает на колени.  
\- Ты никогда не был силен в магии, _братец_ , - шепчет ему на ухо Локи. - А это - магия смерти.  
Тор знает, что следующий на очереди - отец. А что Локи сделает с мамой? Он ничего уже не сможет поделать.  
Он так их подвел.  
*  
Стив сгруппировывается в прыжке и прикрывается щитом. Его выбрасывает в окно - прямо на торчащую арматурную балку. Он не успевает увернуться.  
Он проживет достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть ослепительный взрыв.  
*  
Наташе легко удается запрыгнуть на летающий скутер и расправиться с двумя Читаури. Ее, однако, немедленно замечают и просто расстреливают в упор. Очнувшись, она видит нависающего над ней Локи.  
\- Ну что, шлюха, как там твои долги?  
Она закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его скалящейся рожи, и надеется, что после смерти ее ничего не ждет.  
*  
\- Закрывай!  
\- Стой! - вопит Старк.  
Наташа рывком втыкает скипетр в центр голубого сияния. Портал закрывается.  
Тони беспомощно смотрит вслед удаляющейся ракете, потом, спохватившись, бросается вслед за ней.  
\- Джарвис, всю мощность на репульсоры.  
Он должен спасти хоть кого-нибудь.  
Тони подхватывает Капитана и поднимает его в воздух. Над Нью-Йорком встает ядерный гриб.  
*  
Самолет Пеппер слишком близко к взрыву. Вся электроника вышла из строя, пилоты ослепли от вспышки. Ударная волна разрывает самолет в воздухе.  
*  
Крыша проваливается у Клинта под ногами. Падая, он тянется к колчану. Тот пуст.  
\- Скоро встретимся, Фил.  
*  
Над Нью-Йорком встает ядерный гриб. Локи, переместившись в последнюю секунду, разглядывает странной формы облако. Глупые людишки оказали ему услугу, избавив от Читаури. Надо будет найти того, кто отдал приказ - пригодится.  
Он идет мимо оглушенно глядящих в небо людей, касаясь скипетром самых сильных мужчин. Ему понадобится армия. Удачно, что у смертных есть _такое_ оружие.  
*  
Над Нью-Йорком встает ядерный гриб. Во взрыве погибают все - Локи, Читаури, Мстители, полтора миллиона жителей Манхэттена. Еще три миллиона умрет от лучевой болезни в ближайшие несколько месяцев.  
Они победили, но какой ценой?  
Когда приходят Кри, Всемирный Совет приказывает войскам сложить оружие.  
*  
Над Нью-Йорком встает ядерный гриб.  
*  
Над Нью-Йорком...  
***  
Тони едва не сносит верхний этаж собственной башни, направляя ракету в портал. Он разжимает руки и смотрит, как бомба врезается в чужой корабль.  
Вокруг него бесконечные звезды. Как красиво. Надо будет обязательно сделать костюм для космических полетов.  
Тони закрывает глаза. Портал за его спиной смыкается.  
*  
Черное небо по ту сторону портала озаряется вспышкой. Читаури падают, как подкошенные. Стив не обращает внимания. Огненный шар увеличивается в размерах, и ждать больше нельзя. Прости, Тони.  
\- Закрывай!  
Они до рези в глазах всматриваются в небо, снова ставшее только земным. Там ничего нет.  
*  
Портал закрывается, в последний момент сквозь него проскальзывает крошечная красно-золотая фигурка.  
\- Он не тормозит!  
Тор раскручивает молот, прыгает Халк.  
Скорость падения слишком высока, им удается только слегка его затормозить. Потом Стиву скажут, что их усилия предотвратили взрыв, сравнимый с небольшой ядерной бомбой, и, вероятно, спасли множество жизней. Это слабо утешает.  
***  
\- Знаете, в чем мой секрет, капитан? Я всегда зол.  
Космическая пиявка не выдерживает под напором зеленой ярости.  
~.~  
\- Тор, затормози их у портала.  
Молнии бьют в небо из шпиля Эмпайр Стейт билдинг.  
~.~  
\- Тебе нужно как-то попасть наверх.  
\- Я знаю, как.  
Она взлетает, подброшенная щитом.  
~.~  
Локи ловит стрелу на лету. Отсроченный взрыв стирает с его лица издевку и сбрасывает со скутера.  
Клинт растягивает губы в улыбке.  
~.~  
Стив окружен, но примчавшийся на помощь Тони мигом меняет расклад сил. Они сражаются вместе, словно в тысячный раз, понимая друг друга без слов. Луч репульсоров отражается от подставленного щита, солдаты Читаури ложатся веером. Старк уносится дальше.  
~.~  
Халк и Тор дружно кромсают летающего левиафана.  
~.~  
Клинт не спал несколько дней, но это не влияет на его меткость. Выпуская стрелу, он видит лицо очередного убитого им человека. Он яростно рад, что среди них почти нет агентов ЩИТа. На Хеликарьере он промахнулся столько раз, что это не может быть случайностью. Клинт надеется, что Фил сможет его простить.  
~.~  
\- Стой! У меня тут ядерка, и я точно знаю, куда ее пристроить.  
\- Старк, это билет в один конец!  
\- Сэр, позвонить мисс Потс?  
В самолете, никем не замеченный, звонит телефон.  
~.~  
Халк ревет над его ухом, Тони вздрагивает и начинает дышать.  
\- Скажите, что меня никто не целовал!  
Стив улыбается - только Тони!  
На лицах команды - теперь уже команды - облегчение.  
\- Давайте завтра не придем, а?  
\- Мы еще не закончили.  
\- Ладно, тогда шаурма потом.  
~.~  
Помятый Локи выбирается из ямы в дорогом мраморном полу. Окружившие его смертные готовы убивать, и Тор им поможет. Локи натягивает на лицо очаровательную улыбку. Выходит плохо.  
\- Я бы сейчас промочил горло.  
***  
Директор находит Мстителей в дешевой забегаловке. Они механически двигают челюстями, молча обвиснув на спинках стульев. Хозяева кафе невозмутимо сметают обломки, как будто команды супергероев заскакивают к ним каждый день. Это Нью-Йорк, так что все возможно.  
Фьюри говорит им, что Коулсон жив. Он, конечно, сволочь, но не настолько.  
\- Что? - вскидывается Бартон. Ах да, он же не знал. Романова придерживает его за рукав и смотрит на директора _очень_ внимательно. Как минимум четверо сжимают кулаки, и Ник благодарит всех богов - кроме Локи - что они смертельно устали, и что Старк без костюма. Вряд ли он смог бы это пережить.  
\- Где он? - спрашивает Капитан. На то, чтобы добраться до больницы, сил у них хватит.  
~.~  
Клинт отходит от постели Фила, только чтобы присмотреть за отправкой Локи в Асгард. И то только потому, что Коулсон уверенно идет на поправку. Страшно засекреченная процедура сработала.  
Он злорадно ухмыляется, глядя на закованного по уши божка.  
Тор и Локи берутся за контейнер с Тессерактом и исчезают. Мстители разъезжаются в разные стороны. Но это ненадолго. Старк уже официально переименовал башню и планирует этажи для каждого из них. Клинту все равно, где жить, главное – вместе с Филом.  
~.~  
\- Ты мне сам разрешил, не припоминаешь?  
\- Во-первых, я думал, что не выживу. А во-вторых, я уверен, что ничего не говорил о моих карточках. _Сэр_.  
Ник надеется, что Фил все-таки не станет доставать оружие.  
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~  
Когда Мстители собираются в следующий раз, у них все получается.

**Author's Note:**

> Все это началось, когда я подумала, что Всемирный Совет был, в общем-то, прав, выпустив ядерную ракету на Нью-Йорк. Они должны были полагаться на шесть слабо вооруженных людей против целой армии захватчиков? Со стратегической точки зрения - это даже не смешно. Мстители победили по чистой случайности. Более того, даже эти шестеро собрались вместе чудом. Стива нашли за пару месяцев до вторжения. На появление Тора они не могли полагаться. Клинта удалось вывести из-под контроля Локи в последний момент. Нельзя было предсказать, будет ли Халк сражаться на их стороне. А Тони с Наташей не справились бы никак. И вообще, события, ведущие к этому моменту, состояли из цепочки невероятных совпадений и нечеловеческого везения.  
> Вот так и появился этот фик.


End file.
